It Happened Again
by suzie2b
Summary: The stable wasn't very stable.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: This is for Tullyfan, who once again has planted a seed I must make grow.**

 **It Happened Again**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It was a day much like many others before it. On patrol in the desert. A run-in with a German scout column. A chase. Lots of shooting. And then silence as the German column was outdistanced by the faster jeeps.**

 **The Rat Patrol turned into an abandoned winery to assess any possible damage. The once palatial estate had been used by the Germans as an ammo dump. That is until the owner, tired of his ancestral home being misused by different factions of the war, blew up the ammunition and himself. Now the estate lay in ruin as the desert slowly claimed it.**

 **Hitch and Tully pulled around between the stables where the jeeps would be out of sight. Troy hopped out of the back, saying, "Everyone okay?" There were no injuries. "All right, Hitch, you and Tully check the jeeps and water supply. We'll stay here for a while to take a break."**

 **After Troy and Moffitt walked toward the house with the map bag, Hitch and Tully checked the jeeps carefully for any damage from their earlier skirmish with the Germans. Satisfied that there were no new bullet holes, they set about checking the radiators and filling gas tanks.**

 **Soon the two privates were gathering water cans and canteens to fill at the well. Tully was cranking the rope onto the windlass when they heard a snap and the rope went lax, followed a second later by a splash.**

 **Hitch pulled the frayed end of the rope up. "Lost the bucket."**

 **Tully sighed. "Yep. Let's check the stables and see if there's one we can use."**

 **They jogged back to where the jeeps were, then around and into one of the stables. Time, elements, and the war had taken its toll. The ceiling had partially collapsed and Hitch and Tully knew they would have to be careful. Hitch peered inside and said, "Maybe we should check the barn instead."**

 **Tully turned and looked at the barn. It wasn't in much better shape. "We're here. Let's check this out first."**

 **They went inside and quickly started looking for the needed bucket. The floor creaked with each step. Tully thought he saw what they were looking for and went into one of the stalls to check it out. In a corner, almost totally covered by rubble was a wooden bucket.**

 **Tully smiled as he dislodged it and stood up. He turned to call to Hitch when he felt dirt and sand sift down from the ceiling. Tully had just enough time to take a step before the partially collapsed ceiling became completely collapsed, bringing the wall with it.**

 **Hitch heard the building groan loudly as it shuttered just before things began to give way. He was able to run outside as a cloud of dust was pushed out by the collapse. He looked around for Tully, but he was nowhere to be seen. Hitch stared into the cloud of dark dust and yelled, "Tully!"**

 **Having heard what sounding like a bomb going off, Troy and Moffitt rushed outside in time to see Hitch standing outside the stable calling for Tully. They managed to get to him before he could run back inside.**

 **Troy grabbed Hitch by the arm. "What happened?"**

 **Hitch's eyes were big and frantic. "Tully's in there! We gotta get to him!"**

" **Tell me what happened first."**

 **Hitch took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "We were at the well. The rope broke and we lost the bucket." He took another breath. "Tully and I went in to find another one … I don't know what happened! It just collapsed!"**

 **Moffitt watched as the dust started to settle a bit. "We'll have to wait to go in…"**

" **But…"**

" **No. Until the dust dissipates it's too dangerous to go in there. We could trigger another collapse if we're not careful."**

 **##################**

 **When things stopped falling Tully could feel a tremendous weight pressing down on him. He had to cover his nose and mouth with his free hand to keep from choking on the dust in the air. He coughed and the pain made him groan.**

 **After a time that felt like eons, Tully was able to take stock of his predicament. He thought to himself, "I can't believe this is happening again! Not that I want it to happen to someone else … but why me?"**

 **Tully was pinned down on his back. He felt around in the dark and found there was less than a foot between his head and the beam that had come down on him. He tried to free his left arm, but pain shot through his shoulder. Tully tried to move his legs, but they were pinned tight. Then he remembered Hitch and whispered into the dusty air, "I hope he got out okay."**

 **##################**

 **Hitch paced impatiently as he, Troy, and Moffitt waited outside. Finally the dust settled enough so they could go in. The entire left wall and part of the ceiling had fallen. Ceiling and wall beams had crashed down across the stalls.**

 **Hitch called out, "Tully!" Silence. "Tully! Answer me, damn it!"**

 **Moffitt found an American GI helmet crushed under a heavy beam. "He must be right in this area."**

 **Troy and Hitch joined him. They stared at the mangled steel helmet and Troy said, "If Tully's buried under there, do you think…"**

" **There's always a chance he's alive."**

 **Hitch looked at the sergeants urgently. "Tully's a survivor. He's just waiting for us to dig him out."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "We're going to have to move slowly and carefully."**

 **Troy turned to leave. "You two get started. I'm going to call for help."**

 **Hours passed. Help was coming, but it would take time. Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch moved what debris they could. It was a slow and arduous task. They spoke among themselves, making suggestions, given instructions, and hoping Tully could hear their occasional calls to him.**

 **##################**

 **Tully had been in and out of consciousness. As long as he didn't try to move his body only ached badly, his head pounded, and it was hard to breathe. The only freedom he had was his right arm, but he couldn't do anything to help himself.**

 **At one point Tully thought he heard voices. They were muffled and sounded far away. Then he heard his name. Tully mustered all the strength and air he could and croaked out, "Help!"**

 **Troy heard a muffled cry. "Wait! Did you hear that?"**

 **Moffitt and Hitch stopped their efforts to listen. Moffitt said, "What did you hear?"**

 **Troy looked at the other two and called out, "Tully! Talk to us, Tully!"**

 **The buried private smiled slightly as he said as loud as he could, "I'm here, sarge!"**

 **The three men grinned at each other and Troy called, "Hang in there, Tully! We're on our way!"**

 **They worked nonstop. Finally, Tully was able to reach through a hole in the rubble and felt Moffitt's fingers wrap around his. The sergeant asked, "How are you doing, Tully?"**

 **The private was a little breathless as he said, "I've been … better, sarge."**

" **We're almost there. Just a little more." Moffitt started to let go of the hand, but Tully's fingers tightened. The sergeant looked at Troy and Hitch. "Work around me."**

 **It took another hour before Troy and Hitch were able to clear enough debris away to see Tully. They could tell he was in dire straits. He was having some trouble breathing and the pain shown on his face.**

 **Tully looked up at Moffitt and croaked, "Hitch?"**

 **Moffitt said, "He's fine. He was able to get out in time."**

 **Troy took Hitch aside and said quietly, "That beam is holding that wall panel down on Tully. It's crushing him."**

 **Hitch said worriedly, "Can't we move it?"**

 **Troy shook his head. "Too heavy to risk it. We're going to have to wait for help."**

 **Tully squeezed Moffitt's hand and grimaced in pain. "Don't think … I'm getting' out of … this one."**

 **Moffitt gave Tully a shot of morphine and looked at the slight blue tinge the private's lips were taking on. "You'll make it, Tully. Don't force me to make it an order."**

 **##################**

 **Help arrived by way of the 9** **th** **Infantry Division. Captain Thomas with twenty-five men from his battalion brought what equipment they had to help, as well as an ambulance and two medics.**

 **Troy met them as they rolled up. "Thanks for coming, captain."**

 **Captain Thomas said, "Glad to be of assistance, sergeant. You said on the radio that you have a man trapped."**

" **Yes, sir. The stable collapsed on him. We've done as much as possible, but there's a beam and wall panel that still needs to be moved."**

 **The captain looked up at the sky and then at his men. "It's going to be dark soon. Get those lights and generators running. I want guards stationed around the perimeter. I don't want anyone sneaking up on us."**

 **With stanchioned floodlights lighting the area Captain Thomas was able to assess the situation. "We're going to have to cut that beam into pieces to get it out of there safely." He looked at the corporal standing next to him. "Send the medics in and set up the saws that Major Campbell sent with us."**

 **The medics could do little for Tully at that point, but they did get him on oxygen to help his breathing.**

 **Troy and Hitch watched as two large circular saws were unloaded. Hitch made no effort to hide his concern as he asked, "Are you sure about this? I mean, if they go too far Tully will be dead for sure."**

 **One of the men handling the saws said, "We're only going to cut half to three quarters through. The rest will be done by hand."**

 **Moffitt was forced to leave Tully's side when Captain Thomas' men moved in to start working. A blanket was placed over Tully's face as a man said, "Don't worry. Won't be long now."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch could only stand back and watch as the captain's men went to work. The beam was cut into manageable pieces that could be moved relatively easily. An hour later all that was left was the wall panel.**

 **Hitch moved to Tully side and carefully removed the blanket so as not to let sawdust fall onto his friend's face. He was relieved when Tully opened his eyes and looked up at him. "You should be able to breathe a little easier now."**

 **Tully nodded slowly, but didn't try to speak.**

 **Captain Thomas said, "We need to find a way to lift that panel off of him. It would be best if it came straight up."**

 **Troy, who had been feeling helpless throughout the process, said, "I saw you have a heavy-duty winch on one of your trucks."**

" **Yes, but I'm afraid we didn't bring enough rope for that large of a panel."**

 **Moffitt quickly said, "The last time we stopped here I remember seeing coils of rope in the barn. I'll go take a look."**

 **Thomas said, "No need, sergeant. I'll send a couple of my men."**

" **Actually, captain, your men can come along, but I would like the opportunity to do something. Even if it is to fetch and carry rope."**

" **I understand."**

 **Captain Thomas ordered two of his men to accompany Moffitt to the barn and then gave orders to have the truck with the winch moved into position.**

 **##################**

 **Tully was laying there, doing his best to breathe. As the pressure eased a bit, pain began to course through him again. The medics appeared with more morphine and wanted Hitch to move so they could check Tully's vitals.**

 **When Tully wouldn't let go of Hitch's hand, he said, "I'm not going anywhere. You'll just have to do what you need to with me sitting right here."**

 **Tully could hear the voices and recognized Hitch's, but it was getting hard to understand the words at times as he faded in and out of consciousness. He was cold and it hurt so much just to draw in a breath.**

 **Tully thought it would be so easy to just let go. Then the pain would stop. However, with that followed thoughts of Charley, of Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch, his family back home in Kentucky. He didn't want to die. Through the fog, Tully heard Hitch say, "Hang on. Just keep breathing."**

 **##################**

 **The ropes were tied securely to the corners of the wall panel. Slowly the winch took up the slack and the panel began to move. As it rose, Tully gasped and cried out in pain as he squeezed the hand he held. Hitch yelled and the winch stopped.**

 **Checking under the panel it was discovered that two long nails had embedded themselves in Tully's leg and were now being pulled out as the wall moved.**

 **A man was sent after a set of bolt cutters. When he returned Troy took them and said, "He's my man. I'll do it."**

 **On hands and knees, Troy reached under with the bolt cutters. He ended up having to lay on his side and using both hands to snap through the nail. He tried to ignore Tully's cries of pain that were only slightly muffled by the oxygen mask. By the time the second nail was cut through Tully had fallen silent.**

 **The heavy wooden wall panel was lifted away and many hands helped to carefully lift Tully out of the rubble. The unconscious young man was passed down a line of soldiers and placed gently onto a stretcher. The medics did what they could to stabilize his condition before he was loaded into the ambulance.**

 **One of the medics reported to Captain Thomas, saying, "He's in a bad way, sir. Concussion, dislocated shoulder, probable broken ribs and internal bleeding, and the injury to his leg may have nicked the artery. We've got him on plasma. He needs a surgeon and we don't have one back at camp."**

 **Moffitt said, "There isn't a field hospital between here and Ras Tanura."**

 **Troy looked at the captain and said, "We'll have to get him back to base and the hospital. We'll escort the ambulance and then make sure your men get back to you."**

 **Captain Thomas shook his head. "No, sergeant. We'll be going along. If there's a German column out there, you're going to need all the help you can get."**

 **##################**

 **It was nearly noon when the ambulance pulled to a stop in front of the base hospital at Ras Tanura. Tully was taken inside to be evaluated before surgery.**

 **Troy found Charley in headquarters finishing up her deliveries. She was walking down the stairs when she saw him and smiled. "Hi, Sam. You guys just get back?"**

 **Troy sighed. "Yeah, Charley. Look … it's Tully. There was an accident. A building collapsed…"**

 **Charley paled at his words. Fellow courier James was walking by and she grabbed him by the arm. She pushed the few folders and envelopes she held into his hands as she said, "Take care of these and sign me out. I have to get to the hospital."**

 **Long hours later Dr. Baker and Nurse Vicky came out of the surgery. The doctor said, "Private Pettigrew survived the surgery, but he's still critical. He's got a concussion, three broken ribs, and bruised lungs, but he's breathing on his own with oxygen. His liver was lacerated, causing internal bleeding. Left shoulder was dislocated and two nails were removed from his right leg. One barely nicked the artery. Right now he's on his fourth unit of blood and will be going through a round of antibiotics. We're going to keep him sedated for the time being."**

 **Moffitt stood next to Charley with an arm around her shoulders as she leaned heavily against him. She was trying to take in and understand what she'd just been told. "What … what are his chances?"**

 **Dr. Baker replied, "If he makes it through the next few days there's a good chance he'll live."**

" **Can I see him?" Charley saw the look on the doctor's face and turned to Vicky. "Please."**

 **Vicky said, "He's in recovery and won't know you're there, but I'll let you see him on one condition." Charley nodded. "You'll leave here to get something to eat and get some rest."**

 **Charley didn't hesitate to agree. All she wanted to do was see her husband.**

 **##################**

 **It was just after noon on the third day. Charley had finished her deliveries and had returned to the hospital. Hitch was sitting next to Tully's bunk reading quietly from a book. He stood up when he saw Charley striding towards them.**

 **She tried to sound upbeat as she asked, "How's he doing?"**

 **Hitch said, "The same. But Doc Baker came by a while ago and said they're going to let Tully wake up."**

 **Charley sat on the chair Hitch had vacated and took Tully's hand. "He's been stable since last evening. At least he's improving." She looked up at her friend. "Why don't you go get some lunch?"**

" **Come with me?"**

 **Charley managed a smile as she produced an apple from her satchel. "Thanks, but I'm good."**

 **Hitch nodded. "Okay. I'll let Troy and Moffitt know how things are going."**

 **##################**

 **After an early dinner with Moffitt, he and Charley returned to the hospital to find Troy and Hitch sitting with Tully.**

 **Hitch let Charley have the chair closest to Tully, and he and Moffitt brought two more over. Troy said, "His fingers have been twitching. The nurse says that's a sign he's starting to wake up."**

 **Charley sighed and put her hand over Tully's. "I hope so."**

 **Several hours passed. Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch were playing gin while Charley kibitzed as she watched. She felt Tully's hand close around hers and she looked at him. Dull, unfocused eyes looked back and she smiled. "Hey, it's about time you woke up."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch put their cards aside and turned to see their friend awake, though not totally aware of what was going on. Moffitt put a hand on Tully's uninjured leg and smiled as he said, "The doctors say you're going to pull through."**

 **Tully tried to take a deep breath and grimaced as his bruised and battered body made itself known. Hitch stood up and said, "I'll get the nurse."**

 **Troy sat back and let relief wash over him.**

 **##################**

 **As the days turned into a week, Tully slowly and steadily improved. Troy sat down next to Tully's bunk. "You're looking better."**

 **Tully smiled a bit. "Thanks. I'm actually starting to feel a bit better."**

" **I saw Charley over at headquarters. First time I've seen her rested and relaxed since we brought you in."**

" **Yeah, I made her go home and sleep in bed last night. Makes me ache to wake up and see her sleeping in that dang chair."**

 **Troy hesitated a moment, then said, "You know, Tully, I know we've all said this before to each other at different times … but you really had me scared. It was touch and go for a while. I felt so … helpless and I didn't want to come back only to tell Charley she'd lost you."**

 **Tully looked at Troy. "I know, sarge. I could see it in your eyes. I remember laying there thinking I should just stop trying to breathe … but then I'd think about everything I have to live for. I didn't want to let everyone down."**

" **You couldn't let anyone down if you tried, Tully. You're too stubborn."**

 **Tully smiled. "Well, it also helped to remember what Charley told me once."**

 **Troy smiled slightly as he looked at the private suspiciously. "What's that?"**

" **She said she'd never speak to me again if I made her a widow."**


End file.
